Reglas para ser un buen soldado
by IceQueen102
Summary: ¿Dónde está mi error? ¿Cuál fue mi pecado?" Cuando te han entrenado toda la vida para una guerra, cuando solo has vivido en pos de un ideal, lo único que queda después es el descanso eterno. Pero a ellos hasta ese derecho les fue negado.


Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece.

Reglas del Buen Soldado.

Una y otra vez repito en mi cabeza todo aquello que escuché y aprendí hace ya tantos años:

_Un buen soldado jamás cuestiona sus órdenes_. El soldado debe obedecer, aquel superior a él es quien manda. El segundo en que se tarda en cuestionar órdenes puede costar la vida de sus compañeros o de sí mismo.

_Un buen soldado nunca duda de su causa_. Si la duda entra en nuestros corazones, no se puede pelear hasta el límite de nuestras fuerzas.

_Un buen soldado está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo_. Aquél que duda en ofrecer su vida jamás tendrá la victoria asegurada.

_Un buen soldado jamás se opone a sus superiores_. Los rangos deben respetarse, para ello fueron creados. El orden y la disciplina son absolutamente necesarios para mantener a un ejército en condiciones.

_Un buen soldado nunca se rinde. Un buen soldado nunca se quiebra. Un buen soldado pone su causa por encima de todo._

Repito esas reglas que nos enseñaron a todos nosotros incesantemente. A veces en mi mente, otras en voz alta. No se distinguir unas de otras. Y cada vez me pregunto: ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿En que fallé?

Creí ser un buen soldado. Dejé mi corazón y muchas veces mi propia alma de lado para poder cumplir con mi deber, el cual, se supone, era mi destino. Aparté de mí afectos que me eran preciados, me obligué siempre a mantener una cierta distancia con aquellos que me rodeaban. Y todo lo hice porque mi causa iba primero. Para eso fui criado.

¿Conocí el amor? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Acaso tuve una verdadera amistad? En un momento así lo creí. Creí encontrar amigos, hermanos. Ahora comienzo a pensar que quizás hasta fuimos entrenados para creer en eso, pero no podré saber nunca si había verdadero afecto entre nosotros, o solo nos unía la causa a la que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil del camino, a pesar de todo lo que abandoné, siempre mantuve mi cabeza en alto, porque sabía que hacía lo correcto. Avancé sin dudas, una y otra vez, ante el enemigo. Obedecí las órdenes que me eran dadas, sin detenerme a pensar demasiado en las razones detrás de ellas, porque confiaba en quien me las daba con mi vida. Jamás dudé. Jamás me rendí.

Repaso esas reglas nuevamente. Busco y busco sin poder encontrarlo. ¿Dónde está el quiebre? ¿Dónde está mi error? ¿Cuál fue mi pecado?

Me he preguntado a mi mismo varias veces, si acaso no estaré ciego. Quizás no encuentro mi error simplemente porque nunca me entrenaron para verlo. Nunca me enseñaron a analizar si lo que hacía era realmente lo correcto.

Toda mi vida estuve seguro de mi mismo. Seguro de mi causa. Y es por eso que no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal. ¡Desearía tanto que alguien me lo explicara!

Di mi vida por mi Diosa. Lo hice sin dudarlo. No le temía a la muerte. Los buenos soldados nunca le temen. Peleamos por honor, por defender aquello en lo que creemos. No nos importa perder la vida, porque creemos en que es más importante el legado que dejamos para los que vienen atrás. Creemos ciegamente que nuestro sacrificio tiene un significado, que es un pilar sobre el cual las siguientes generaciones construirán un mundo mejor que el que abandonamos. La mayoría cree, incluso (y yo era uno de ellos), que, al darlo todo, nos espera una recompensa en el otro mundo. Un descanso merecido después de todas las penurias.

Por eso es que no puedo comprender en donde fue en que me equivoqué. Se que he cometido algunos errores, como todos los humanos alguna vez lo hacen, pero nunca pensé que fueran tantos o tan terribles como para terminar aquí. Esa es la razón por la cual busco sin cesar de entre aquellas reglas que me fueron enseñadas, aquella que pude haber roto, aquel sagrado mandamiento que no cumplí como debería.

No estoy seguro ya de recordar mi nombre. Tampoco se cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí. En este lugar oscuro en donde he estado encerrado desde mi sacrificio final no hay muerte ni vida. Solo castigo. Una tortura eterna, que termina cada día con nuestra conciencia, para luego despertarnos nuevamente, y continuar con el dolor. Se que no estoy solo. Siento otros murmullos a mi alrededor, y se que sufren como yo. Me pregunto cual habrá sido su pecado. ¿Habremos roto todos la misma regla, acaso?

Mi causa fue justa, me digo a mi mismo. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo descansar yo también? ¿Es que no es tiempo ya de que reposen los guerreros? ¿Acaso la paz no existe, y la vida inmortal también es solo guerra? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo porque debo sufrir por toda la eternidad! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Diosa mía, ¿no puedes escucharme? ¿No puedes oír los gritos de aquellos que dieron sus almas inmortales por tí? ¿En que te fallamos, Athena?

Siento como la conciencia se me escapa, se que pronto cerraré mis ojos, para despertar otra vez en este ciclo interminable, donde me veo a mi mismo cercenado y mutilado. Veo mi sangre correr hasta que mi vista se nubla. Pero no muero. Nunca muero. Me reviven una y otra vez para que no pueda dormir. Y por eso, para escaparme, mientras mis alrededores una vez más comienzan a desvanecerse, repaso las reglas.

Un buen soldado jamás cuestiona sus órdenes.

Un buen soldado nunca duda de su causa.

Un buen soldado está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Un buen soldado jamás se opone a sus superiores.

Un buen soldado nunca…

Nunca…


End file.
